


Time for Us

by babii_sea024



Category: Girl2K, Not Me - Fandom, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl2K - Freeform, Immortal, M/M, Multi, OffAom, OffGunAU, not me, offgun - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babii_sea024/pseuds/babii_sea024
Summary: An AU where Thawin (Off) have been constantly chasing after Momay (Aom)  ‘cause he already know her secret whilst he wanted to know how did she lived that long so he can able to prolong White’s (Gun), the man whom he love since then, life.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. Additionally, the story will have different events on the series Girl2k, but there might be scenes in the series that where included, especially the characters, so please don’t be confused. I will also like to add that White, Gun’s name on this story, is based on the upcoming series of OffGun entitled ‘Not Me’.
> 
> Note: There might be grammatically incorrect sentences or errors, I apologize in advance. <3

**Introduction**

Time is constant.

It has always been. But, if I can’t make it go backwards, then… maybe I can make it go slower?

I must! No matter what it takes so… I can be with him longer… hold him longer… and make him feel my love longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came across this story, please tell me your thoughts about its first chapterrr TT.TT the impulsive me is writing againnn AHHHHHHH rawr

**Chapter 1**

The beeping of the electrocardiogram (ECG) seems to be the only noise you’ll hear inside the room. Thawin, a renowned businessman, was busy monitoring White, who has been lying in the hospital bed for almost a year now. He was firmly holding his hand as he earnestly prayed that he would wake up soon.

_“Even with his life support, he might only last for a month.”_

He can only sigh when he remembered what Dr. Noon said a while ago.

“Let’s still fight, Love,” he said weakly but later breakdown as he realized that a month is too short, he still cannot let him go. _Dear time, can you pause for a while?_

**♡**

“Hey!”

Thawin looked at the door and saw that it was opened by his friend Matt, a policeman. He only nodded to acknowledge his presence.

“Brought you some fruits.”

“Thanks,” he saw him placing the basket on the table near him.

“So how are you?”

“’Lil scared right now but fine, I think. How about you?” he said but still looking at White.

“Not fine. Just got a strange case.”

“Strange?”

“Yeah. There was a reported body of a dead woman early on the morning. Then my team and I went to the scene and we confirmed that there was really a woman. But what strange there is that it was a body of an old woman but people said that it was actually a body of someone who’s in 20s.”

“Weird. Why would they claim that it was on her 20s when it’s obvious that it’s not?”

“Well, the results did really show that it’s an old woman but the witnesses there said otherwise. And she was also wearing high heels! Damn, if only there was something that was caught on the cctv then we can able to resolve this case immediately, but all was there were clips from the young woman they claimed she was,” he can hear the frustrations of his friend.

“How would that be even possible?”

“That was also what I was thinking! I still can’t believe that it was possible… not until I met this woman again.”

“What woman?”

“Remember my story about someone who saved me when I was about to be run over by a train?”

Thawin nodded and held White’s hand once again. _His comfort._

“I saw her again.”

“And?”

“She didn’t seem to age, even a bit! She’s like the same woman who saved me back then.”

“Maybe it was just her daughter?” Thawin said. Like how can someone not age, right?

“That’s what I also thought. But I saw her getting hit by a bus… and didn’t get any wounds. She even stood up like nothing happened,” Matt continuously said and seemed can’t believe on what he witnessed.

Thawin is starting to get interested with Matt’s story that he turned a bit to see him. He raised his eyebrow and thinks deeply on whether to believe on what he’s mumbling about. But among all… the idea that he really went here to just say to him about it intrigued him, thus he raised his face to level their eyesight and said, “What do you want to tell me?”

Matt smirked, a gesture that he’s glad that his friend got what his agenda for today.

“I’m just thinking… maybe she’s the answer,” he responded.

“What answer?” Thawin furrowed.

“So White can still live more.”

On that very moment, the gloom sky seemed to have a little light now. He got teary eyed as he looked at White.

_Hope. They got hope!_

He immediately went to his friend to ask about why the woman was the “answer”. Even if it’s strange now, at least he got something to do to make the man he loved stayed with him long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed Tay's name to Matt (his name on the series) :* Send me feedbacks juseyo hehe <333

**Chapter 2**

_The Year._

Thawin was bitting his lips as he waits for the elevator to stop on the floor where the woman Matt was talking about works. He’s nervous, not because he’s scared but rather uneasy because he’s not on White’s side. He fears that something bad will happen to him.

After a while, the elevator’s door opened. He breathed heavily and proceeded to his destination, the location of the office of The Year--- the company which he’ll work for a while. Earlier, he pulled some strings to make him the new boss here. It was just good thing that Ms. Jisoo, the former boss of the company, willingly allow his request.

_“I’m not sure about her name, but she has a short hair now. You will immediately recognize her as they only have three women employees.”_

Once he saw the room, he turned the doorknob and was welcomed by questionable looks. He walked proudly and scanned the people inside; there he saw who he was looking for. _His hope._

“Good day! I’m Thawin, your new boss. It was great meeting you all,” he greeted.

_“Make him fall for you. With that, she can offer her life and you can have your love.”_

He gave them a warm smile. He’s still on doubt about Matt’s words but for now, he’s holding that it would work. He doesn’t know what would happen to him if _he’ll be gone._

**♡**

“Eat comfortably.”

He treated his employees lunch, a way for him to be close to them. But behind it, he’s observing Momay, the woman Matt was talking about. She’s a bit distant to her, contrary to the other employees.

He tried to put a piece of meat on her plate and simply smiled. Momay was surprised by his actions but later nodded slightly and whispered, “Thanks.”

_“Why am I the only one who’s cooking?” White whined. He’s busy putting the meat on the pan._

_He, on the other hand, was occupied on eating the meat White was cooking._

_“I’m not cooking anymore!” White put the tongs in the table and crossed his arms._

_He only chuckled. White was too cute as he’s mumbling his complains. He then got the tongs and continued flipping the meats so it will be cooked. After a few minutes, he got a piece of meat, dip it in a sauce and blow it for a while. Then, he brought it closer to White’s mouth._

_“Here boss. I cooked it for you,” he said and winked._

_White flustered. They looked each other for a moment. Thawin by then just offered the meat he’s holding. He even raised his eyebrows._

_“Eat me *juseyo,” Thawin jokingly said when White remained looking at him._

_(*juseyo – please)_

_White blinked multiple times but opened his mouth to eat the meat._

_“You don’t need to do that. I have my hands,” he muttered, feeling his cheeks burning._

_“Are you shy? Nah. Don’t be. I’ll be like this when we’re dating,” Thawin teased him._

_His eyes widened, “Date?! Are we dating? Oho! I will not allow it!”_

_He burst in laughter seeing his reactions, “But I’ll say it, we’re dating now.”_

“Boss, are you fine?”

His thoughts were cut off when Oab, one of the employees called him. He turned his attention to him and smiled, “Yeah.”

He didn’t notice that he has been caught up by a memory of him and White. He smiled bitterly and took a glimpse on Momay, _how can I make you fall for me?_

**♡**

A minute later, his phone vibrated. He immediately got up to his seat and answered the call when he saw the caller ID, _Samitivej Hospital_.

_“Sir, Mr. White is having an arrest.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Zaara (offgun07) thank you for reading and leaving comments from the past chapters!!! <333
> 
> tw: mentioning of death/dying

**Chapter 3**

“He’s stable now.”

He sighed in relief when he heard it. He immediately left the lunch and drove to the hospital earlier. His car even barely flew at the speed of his driving.

“Thanks, Doc.”

“If something happens, just call the nurses.”

“Okay. Thanks once again,” he bit his mouth inside to control his anger. Goddammit! He almost lost him again!

After Dr. Noon walked out, he entered to White’s room and sit near him. He had informed his employees that he had an emergency thus he can’t joined them eating anymore and have also called the restaurant for the bill. Now, he’s anxious. He keeps on overthinking on White’s condition that he keeps on breathing deeply. It also added that he can’t still think about what he’ll do to make Momay fall for him.

He put his elbows on the bed and put his hands together, asking for mercy above. _I haven’t shown him the world! I haven’t made him feel my love! So, why?_

He’s holding back by his tears when his phone rang. Seeing that it’s Prom, a detective, he immediately answered it.

“Hello.”

_“Mr. Thawin, I have some updates for the case. Our team has cut down the suspects already to three but we are still having investigations about it. We are still confirming their alibis but rest assured that by the end of this month or sooner, we can already put in jail the person who ran over Mr. White.”_

“Okay. Thank you.”

The call ended. To know that the one who ran over White will be caught in due time eases him somehow. He looked over White and smiled a bit, “Love, please still hold on,” he held his hand, “I know it’s hard but can you do it for me? I don’t want to lose you yet. I swear! I will now follow all your whims. I will give you everything! So, can you please stay with me still?” his voice seems to lose volume as he spoke.

White once told him that he’s alone on his life. No relatives, no family—just like him. At first, he was drawn by the thought that there’s someone who’s like him but, it was the comfort that he brings that made him fall for him.

_“Why can’t I just die?!!!!!”_

_He was startled when all of a sudden, he heard someone yell. He’s on the rooftop of the apartment he’s living. He looked around to spot where the voice came from._

_“I want to die!!!!”_

_He followed the noise and led him to the other side of the rooftop. There, he saw a man, maybe same age as him but a bit smaller._

_“But life was better because you’re on it,” he muttered. Words he always tells himself._

_The man looked at him wondering and asked nonstop, “Who are you? Why are you here? Stop your nonsense!”_

_He was surprised by its aggressiveness. But, he was not swayed by it and slowly got near him. The man took steps backwards and seems fear him nearing. He gave him a little smile and stand beside him then looked at the city lights._

_“If you want to die, then do it,” he whispered but just right for the man to hear it._

_The man then looked at the city lights too, “I wish I can but I can’t.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Just… I can’t,” he heard sadness on his voice._

_“If you can already, let’s do it together.”_

_The man instantly looked at him, “Are you crazy? Why would you want to die?”_

_“This void is killing me,” he said and put his head on the railings._

_He felt him tap his shoulder, a comfort maybe._

Looking back, their first meeting was something unusual. They first know each other while talking about dying and their emptiness. Never did he think that same as that night, his solace came.

_“Can I start liking you?”_

_He was lost on words when after a few minutes of looking at the moon, White uttered something—something that feels surreal for him._

_“Huh?” he can only mumble as he turned around at him._

_He saw him smiled, “Guess I’ll like you once again.”_

_After a moment of him looking, White eventually turned to him and said, “I can still do it right?” But what confused him is how his eyes watered as he looked at him. There was sadness there but was later replaced. White was now smiling._

That day still felt like a dream to Thawin. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that moment would be possible. He was just joking about him having dates with him and his responses would either him puking or showing disgust by it that on that moment, he felt that heaven was on his side, for the first time. It may be the consolation from above on all the torture he went through.

Unknown to him, his tears were flowing as he reminisce their memories together. He should do his plan fast before it’s too late.

**♡**

”I’ve read your articles and all were great,” first, he should shower her with compliments.

“Thank you, Sir,” Momay replied. She’s currently on Thawin’s office.

He showed him his smile, thing where people fell for him.

“You can just call me Thawin.”

“No, Sir. We should always practice courtesy at all times.”

“Uhm… okay then,” he looked at his watch, “but sorry for keeping you up this late.”

“It’s fine, Sir. I can still take a cab at this hour.”

“No. I can drive you home. It’s already late. Plus there might be danger riding these cabs,” he offered.

Momay was hesitant at first but he still insisted which lead her agreeing.

Inside the car, the air was too awkward that he opened his player for music.

“Oh! You’re listening to this song?” he heard amusement on Momay’s voice.

 _Second, make her see that you like what she likes._ The song he played was something produced on the late medieval period.

He nodded, “It kinda relaxed me.”

He saw her eyes twinkled. He can’t help but to smile too. _One step forward,_ he thinks.

“Is it right or left?” he asked when they reached an intersection.

“Left,” she answered.

After a while, they arrived at her house, “Thank you for the ride, Sir,” Momay said and bowed.

He smiled to her. When Momay already went outside, he saw that there’s someone at her door waiting. _Moo Tod,_ he mumbled when he recognized who it was.

_Fck! He was just starting then now, there’s already an obstruction! Just, dammit!_


End file.
